tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Janelle's X Factor Series
For the most recent season, see Janelle's X Factor (season 10) Janelle's X Factor is a Tengaged based reality music competition, based on the original UK series, to find new singing talent. There have been ten winners of the show to date: Britney Spears, Demi Lovato, Ariana Grande, Beyonce, Taylor Swift, Shakira, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Selena Gomez, and Pink. The first series of the show was broadcast from September to November 2012. The X Factor is produced by Janelle Pierzina, and is currently broadcast on the Voice-Factor Network. Format 'Categories' For seasons 1–2 the competition was split into four categories: 12–29s (solo acts aged 12–29), Over 30s (solo acts aged 30 and over) and Groups (including duos). In season 3, categories were removed from the show. With the removal of categories in season 3, this was split into separate male and female sections. It was changed back to four categories for season 4. Season five's categories were changed, with the "Boys" and "Girls" categories becoming "Young Adults", and the fourth category became "Wildcards". It was changed back to teams for season 6. For season 7, the format was based on the season 5 categories. In season 8, the categories were removed again. For seasons 9 and onwards the categories will follow the age-based format from seasons 1-2: Boys, Girls, Over 30s and Groups. 'Stages for seasons 1-7, 9' There are five stages to the competition: *Stage 1: Open auditions (these auditions decide who will sing in front of the judges) *Stage 2: Judges' auditions *Stage 3: Boot camp or Super camp *Stage 4: Judges' houses *Stage 5: Live shows (finals) 'Stages for seasons 8' There are four stages to the competition: *Stage 1: Open auditions (these auditions decide who will sing in front of the judges) *Stage 2: Judges' auditions *Stage 3: Circuit Rounds *Stage 4: Live shows (finals) 'Stages for season 10' There are four stages to the competition: *Stage 1: Open auditions (these auditions decide who will sing in front of the judges) *Stage 2: Judges' auditions (6-Chair-Challenge) *Stage 3: Mentor's Showcases *Stage 3: Live shows (finals) 'Twists' Season overview To date, ten seasons have been broadcast, as summarized below. Contestant in (or mentor of) "Boys" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Girls" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Over 25s" or "Over 30s" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Groups" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Wildcards" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Covers" or "Teams" category Contestant in (or mentor of) "Young Adults" category Judges and hosts The original judging panel were Janelle Pierzina, TylerK, ThomasSwift and Keyston. LUPIE replaced Tyler in season 2. After season 3, Thomas, Keyston and LUPIE all left, so Mybash, LoganGage14 and Josh51 joined Janelle on the judging panel for season 3. ThomasSwift and BigBruv replaced Logan in season 4. Janelle, BigBruv and Mybash were replaced by IceIceBaby and joshg222 in season 5. Thomas and Josh did not return for season six and were replaced by Janelle, Weetmaster and Diva1. Three members of the judging panel from the previous season, joshg222, Weet, and Diva, have left the show to pursue other ventures, so the season 7 judging lineup was Janelle, Mybash, IceIceBaby, and LUPIE. BigBrotherFan132 joined in season 8 after Mybash stepped down, and Laurenjade121 replaced IceIceBaby after her departure. Josh51 replaced LUPIE in season nine, while 49288 joined as a fourth judge. Lauren was the only judge from the previous season to return. Josh, BigBrotherFan132 and Eddie did not return as judges for the tenth series due to other commitments and was replaced by Leli14, bigbrothermaniac and jojo7784. The first two seasons were hosted by Danielvk. He was replaced by 49288 for seasons three through six. BigBrotherFan132 served as a replacement host for 49288 during season seven. The eighth season was hosted by BigBrotherFan132. After season eight, BigBrotherFan132 left the show due to commitments and Janelle continued as sole host from season nine and onwards. Starring Acted as host for the season Acted as judge for the season Acted as both host and judge for the season Judges' categories and their finalists In each season, each judge is allocated a category to mentor and chooses small number of acts (four or three, depending on the season) to progress to the live finals. This table shows, for each season, which category each judge was allocated and which acts he or she put through to the live finals. – Winning judge/category. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font. Awards and nominations The show was also nominated for Best Entertainment, Best Logo and Best Original Concept or Variation. Ratings Seasonal rankings (based on average total posts per episode) of The X Factor on Tengaged. Category:Janelle's X Factor